Anime / Manga und Idole
Auf dieser Seite möchte ich eine Übersicht über Idole in Manga und Anime schaffen. Zudem nehme ich auch Spiele und Realserien auf. Ich möchte gleich vorweg nehmen: Es ist unmöglich alles zu sehen/lesen und zu bemerken. Wenn euch also Idole in einer Serie/Film auffällt oder ihr etwas bemerkt, was eine Anspielung ist oder so wirkt sagt doch bescheid. Achtung! Bei jedem Bericht besteht Spoilergefahr! A''' Aikatsu! AKB0048 AKB48 Satsujin Jiken AKB49: Renai Kinshi Jourei Akiba`s Trip the Animation Amachan Angelic Layer '''B Back Street Girls BanG Dream! Basquash! Bishoujo Yuugi Unit Crane Game Bravely Default Budokan C''' Cardfight!! Vanguard Charlotte CHIKA*CHIKA IDOL ChocoMimi Confidential Confessions Cookin' Idol I! My! Mine! Crayon Shin-Chan Cream Lemon Cutie Honey '''D DD Hokuto no Ken Death Note Demon King Daimao Detektiv Conan Devidol! Dragon Ball F''' Fairy Tail Fancy Lala Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XIV Fullmoon wo Sagashite '''G Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Gals! Gintama Girls RPG: Cinderella IF GO! GO! 575 Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou H''' Hamtaro Hand Shakers Happy Picture Diary Helter Skelter Helter Skelter: Hakudaku no Mura High School DxD High School! Kimengumi Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri Hoozuki no Reitetsu Hundred Hunter × Hunter '''I ICE Idol Death Game TV Idol Densetsu Eriko Idol Jihen Idol Manager Idol Memories Idol na Kanojo to Wotaku na Boku to Idol Project Idol Tenshi Youkoso Youko Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou K''' Kaitou Reinya Kakegurui Kakumeiki Valvrave Kamen Rider BLACK Kamen Rider W Kannagi Kimama ni Idol Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo Kirarin☆Revolution Kochinpa! Kodomo no Omocha Koi-ken! Watashitachi Anime ni Nacchatta! Kori no Koe Kyokai no Kanata Kyou no Go no Ni '''L Lemon Angel Project Locodol Love Live! School Idol Project Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ M''' Macross Δ Macross 30: Ginga wo tsunagu utagoe Macross: Do you remember Love? Macross Frontier Macross Plus Magical DoReMi Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami Mainichi ga Nichiyoubi Mawaru Penguindrum Million Doll Minshu no teki ~ ononaka, okashikunai desuka? Mircale Mimika Miss Monochrome Monster Musume Musume Monogatari '''N Needless Neko wa Daku Mono Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu O''' Ojarumaru Omega Quintet One Piece Ongaku Shoujo (2015) Ongaku Shoujo (2018) Onsen Musume Okami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Osomatsu-kun Othello Otome no Teikoku (Schulmädchen-Report) '''P Panda no Oshigoto! Perfect Blue Persona 4 Pokémon Pretty Rhythm Pri☆Chan PriPara Psycho Soldier Punch Line Puyo Puyo 7 R''' R-15 Ragnarok Online Re:Stage! Renmei Kugun Koku Mahou Ongakutai Luminous Witches Robby to Kerobby Robot Girls Z '''S Sailor Moon Samurai Flamenco Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! Shining Musume Shugo Chara! Skip Beat! SoniAni: Super Sonico The Animation Sonicomi SoniPro Super Sonico SoniKoma Sword Art Online Symphogear T''' Tantei Opera Milky Holmes The iDOLM@STER The World God Only Knows Tokimeki Idol Toriko Hime: Hakudaku Mamire no Reijou Triage X Tsubu★Doll '''U Urusei Yatsura V''' Video Girl Ai '''W Wake Up, Girls! Wreck-It Ralph Y''' Yo-kai Watch Yuusha ni Narenakatta Ore wa Shibushibu Shuushoku o Ketsui Shimashita. '''Z Zetsuai 1989 Zettai Karen Children Zombie Land Saga